


Шантаж

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: На что пойдет легилимент ради любви.





	Шантаж

— Я так и знала, что мы придем к соглашению. Серафина Пиквери прибудет сюда завтра, после полудня. Его зовут «Якоб Ковальски»… Вот я написала на всякий случай, чтобы вы не забыли.  
  
Куинни положила клочок пергамента на краешек стола отточено мягким, томным движением и грустно улыбнулась.  
  
— Вы ведь не хуже меня знаете, что такое любить того, кого любить не следует, мистер Дамблдор.


End file.
